The present invention relates to a golf cart.
The use of golf carts is well known in the art and many different types have been proposed and are currently available on the market. Generally, golf carts fall into two distinct categories--those for the rental market and those which are intended to be sold to the individual golfer.
The rental market golf carts are typically purchased by the golf course and rented out to the golfer. Such units typically will have a body portion designed to receive the golf bag and a handle portion which is detachable. For ease of use, the golf course will store the carts in available outside space and retain the handles within, the handles being given to the renter upon payment of the required fee. Thus, the prime consideration for such carts is the removability of the handle.
For the retail market wherein the cart is purchased by the user, the key consideration is the compactness of the cart such that it may be transported by the golfer to the golf course. Typically, such carts have consisted of bi-wheel arrangements which can be readily folded and placed in the trunk of a car.
A well known type of cart, both for retail and rental markets, consists of a two-wheel golf cart which is generally designed to be pulled behind the golfer. While it can be pushed ahead of the golfer, such an arrangement is somewhat awkward and as a result, the golfer will normally walk with one arm extended rearwardly pulling the two wheeled cart. Some golfers have noted that this arrangement leaves them somewhat fatigued at the end of a round of golf and in particular, sore shoulders have been encountered. Pushing a golf cart, on the other hand, generally requires that more body muscles be used and therefore the work is spread over a larger muscle mass and the golfer will suffer less fatigue.